


Third Chance

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Brothers, Drabble and a Half, First Kiss, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Sibling Incest, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: On the ship following Ragnarok, Thor and Loki kiss for the first time.





	Third Chance

“Did you think of me when we were apart?” Loki asked Thor a month after Ragnarok. They were sharing drinks in Thor’s cabin as the ship traveled slowly toward Midgard.

“Of course.”

“What did you think about?” Loki asked nervously.

Thor didn’t answer right away.

“Many things,” he finally began, “the dark times, the ways we hurt one another.” He looked away. “But,” he continued, his eyes meeting Loki’s, “the good times as well, the love and joy we shared before the dark times. And,” he added with hesitation, “I thought of the things I wish I had told you, wish I had done.”

“What things?”

Thor couldn’t speak the words, because he was too ashamed, but also because he was too excited. Instead he grabbed his brother and pulled him close, then kissed him with unbridled relief. Loki responded to his passion in kind, and everything else fell away.


End file.
